


Little Kitty On The Roof

by Angy98



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: Each of us has a unique feature that makes us recognizable among the crowd; be it a phisical trait, or the way we laugh, a skip in our step, or a specific tune we hum to ourselves to unwind.But having such a distinguishable feature some times can be a problem, mostly if you have a whole another identity  to be kept secret.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Little Kitty On The Roof

The tail of Mayura’s dress flapped in the gentle breeze, as the woman took a leap from one of central Paris’ rooftops.  
It was a pleasant warm spring night, and the sky was clear above the city.  
Mayura took another jump, landing gracefully without a sound.  
Now that the peacock miraculous was fixed and she wasn’t going to risk getting in worse conditions, Nathalie was allowed to use the jewel more often. Some days, Gabriel even trusted her to take it home with her.  
That night had been entirely her initiative. Both villains knew by now that Ladybug and Chat Noir took turns in patrolling the city at night looking for possible akumas, but the young heroes were quite predictable, and it had taken very little for Gabriel and Nathalie to figure out their usual routes.  
Mayura’s plan was to intercept them individually, in order to fight them and take their miraculouses. She had more chances to win if she wouldn’t have to face them both at once.  
Speeding from building to building, in a few minutes Mayura was already in what she knew to be Chat Noir’s area. The woman slowed down, now proceding carefully in order not to be seen.

Chat Noir wasn’t hard to spot.  
His voice broke the even layer of silence around them as he reported to Ladybug that the coast was clear. Mayura hid behind a chimney, waiting for the right time to approach.  
“Can’t wait to hear from you again, Bugaboo!” Chat Noir said, hanging up the phone call. He huffed, and turned around to look down at the city’s streets.  
 _Perfect. He was looking away!_  
But right as the woman was about to leave her hiding spot, Chat Noir started to hum a song, making her freeze on the spot. “Little kitty on the roof…” Chat Noir sang softly.  
Mayura’s eyes widened.  
 _That song!_

**_“...All alone without his lady”, Emilie sang, smiling sweetly to the blond child sitting on her lap.  
“Sing with me, Adrien!” the woman exclaimed as she booped the child’s nose, making him giggle. “All alone…” Emilie repeated.  
“...without his lady!” Adrien concluded the verse so sweetly out of tune, the way only a child can do.  
“Good job!”_ **

Could Chat Noir really be –   
Of course! How could she not see it? His blond hair, those eyes of his... his _voice_ , even!  
Mayura brought a hand to her mouth.

What should she do, now? Shoud she go back home and report her suspicions to Gabriel, so that they could elaborate a way to finally talk with Adrien?  
Or should she risk it all and confront Chat Noir then and there? It would mean exposing herself, and what if Chat Noir actualy turned out not to be Adrien? In that case she could potentially compromise Gabriel’s secret identity as well!  
But she knew that Gabriel would only find more and more excuses to never actually speak with his son, and she couldn’t stand the thought of even one more akuma victim going against a potential Adrien.  
Mayura heard Chat Noir’s footsteps on the roof. He was about to leave.  
 _It’s now or never!_  
“Chat Noir!” the woman called for the masked hero, leaving her hiding spot. The boy practically jumped on the spot in surprise, before turning around to face her.  
“Hello, litle birdie!” Chat Noir greeted cockily. “Did you get lost?”  
“I know you are Adrien Agreste!”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know who this Adrien is…” Chat Noir had replied promptly, but Mayura didn’t fail to notice a slight twitch in his cat ears. “… But I can’t wait to know who _you_ are, instead!” the boy exclaimed, pulling out his staff. Then, he started to spin it, ready for the battle.  
“I don’t want to fight!” Mayura declared, putting her hands in front of herself. “Adrien, I just need you to tell me the truth!”  
“Didn’t you hear me? I’m not –”  
“I know it’s you! You have his same hair, his voice… Even the same allergy to feathers!”  
Chat Noir retracted his staff, crossing his arms confidently in front of his chest. “Huh. I didn’t know it. Nice coincidence!”  
“You two have never showed up in the same place together, not a single time. I understand now why sometimes you leave the house without warnings!” the woman went on. “It’s to become Chat Noir, isn’t it?”  
Chat Noir kept his defiant confident smile, although his ear twitched again.  
“Please! You have to trust me; everything will get better and easier, if you’ll just tell me the truth. I promise!”  
The boy’s posture, suddenly deflated, as he watched as the woman made an x-like gesture with her fingers in front of her lips.

**_“Come on, Adrien! What is it?” Nathalie said, with an encouraging smile. “You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”  
The kid in front of her pouted, shaking his head with his arms crossed.  
“Is it about Chloe? Did she say something mean, and that’s why you don’t want to go to her place?”  
Adrien shook his head again.  
“Look!” the woman sat down on the ground next to the child. “I won’t say it to anyone. My lips are closed!” she smiled, making an x-like sign in front of her lips.  
“I… I broke her teddy bear…” Adrien finally confessed in a whisper. “She will never speak to me again, if she finds out!”_ **

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “Nathalie?! Is that you?!” the boy exclaimed, and the way he spoke her name made the woman wince.  
 _He was indeed Adrien. And his voice was coated in disappointment and betrayal._  
“Oh, Adrien!” the woman called his name in turn, taking a few steps forward trying to reach for the boy. “I’m so sorry, I –”  
But the other took a step back. “How could you do this?!”, the boy snapped. “Now what? You’ll tell me that Hawkmoth is my father?” he practically spat out in anger.  
Mayura didn’t reply. All she could muster was a crumpled up sorry face.  
“He actually is?!” Chat Noir groaned and turned away, brining his hands to his head. “Hawkmoth and Mayura are my own father and my –” The boy left his sentence midway, letting out another groan.  
“I I can explain! We have well-intentioned reasons behind–” the woman started.  
“Cut it!” Chat Noir interrupted her. “Nothing could ever justify what the two of you have been doing to this town and its people!”  
“Would you listen to me, at least? The are some things you need to know! Please let me explain, Adrien!” Mayura dared another step forward. This time, Chat Noir didn’t back away, even though everything about him revealed how guarded he was.  
“Please…” the woman whispered, slowly reaching for Adrien’s wrists; she knew his hands were off-limit – she didn’t want him to think she was trying to aim for his miraculous – but she wanted and needed to get close.  
The boy looked conflicted, the sides of his mind were probably fighting trying to decide whether he should trust her, but after a few moments, Chat Noir moved his head in the slightest form of a nod. Mayura took a breath in, nodding relieved in turn. “Thank you”, she whispered.  
Mayura and Chat Noir sat down together on the rooftop’s edge, their legs dangling from the building. “Before I start, I need you to know that everything I’ve ever done, I did it out of _love_ ”, the woman started talking. “You and your father are the most valuable things in my life! I would have never, _ever_ , attacked you if I knew who you were under the mask!”

Then, Mayura told her story.  
Piece by piece, the woman patiently disassembled every wall that divided the two of them. Now that there were no more lies, nor the weight of their rival secret identities, nor the emotional distance she had to keep due to her role in the Agreste family, all that was left of Paris’ famous supervillain was simply Nathalie, with her being strong, and fragile, and human. The woman had spoken from her heart, not even afraid of breaking down in tears in front of a very surprised Chat Noir.  
The latter, on the other hand, had shifted through a number of different emotions ranging from diffidence, to surprise, to shock, to anger and, at certain moments of her speech, to hurt.  
 _Of course he would be hurt. She had known it from the first day Gabriel told her about his plan to become Hawkmoth…_  
“I don’t expect you to forgive me, but…” Mayura sniffed, looking down at her hands on her lap. “At least now you know the truth.”  
 _...She had just never wanted to be herself one of the causes of Adrien’s unhappiness._  
The woman remained silent for a while until, suddenly, an unexpected touch pulled her out of her thoughts. Her gaze shot up to Chat Noir. The boy had hesitantly reached out for her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and was currently looking at her with a gaze that spoke many words.  
Chat Noir moved towards her to wrap her in a comforting hug. Mayura felt her eyes dampen once again, as she reciprocated the gesture.  
 _The world didn’t deserve someone as kind-hearted and compassionate as Adrien._  
The woman’s hold on the boy tightened a little.  
 _She didn’t deserve someone like him._

When they moved apart, Chat Noir stared into the nocturnal skyline for a while, silent. “This is all so crazy…” the boy eventually said, shaking his head.  
“Let’s go home”, Mayura suggested. “There is still someone that deserves a chance to speak for himself.”  
Chat Noir made a bitter face, snorting out a “huh”. He was still understandably mad at both supervillains, but eventually agreed with her, pulling out his staff to communicate to Ladybug that he had to go home early. Mayura and Chat Noir made their way home, and for the first time they were jumping, running and leaping _side by side_.  
Once they landed in front of Agreste mansion, an awkward silence fell between them.  
“Duusu, fall my feathers.”  
“Plagg, claws in.”  
Nathalie and Adrien detransformed in the same moment, their kwamis appearing next to them. Plagg couldn’t believe his eyes, and immediately flew over to Duusu to hug his long lost friend. The two kwamis spinned in circle for a few moments, until Plagg eventually realized the reason why Duusu was there in front of him.  
The black kwami’s eyes ran from Duusu, to Nathalie’s face and down to the brooch on her chest. Plagg gasped and turned to Adrien, who replied with a short, dry “Yes, Plagg.”  
Nathalie looked down to her feet in embarrassment, her shoulders dropping forward. Duusu’s surprised exclamations added to Plagg’s, as the peacock kwami expressed her sadness in finding out that the kid that Nathalie so loved was also the enemy she so hated as Mayura.  
Nathalie and Adrien glanced at each other.  
“Ready?” the woman asked kindly.  
“I guess so…”  
With a light nod, Nathalie took a step towards Adrien. With her arm wrapped around his shoulders, the two of them made their way through the mansion’s entrance doors.


End file.
